violetta_en_francaisfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgit Mendler
Bridgit Mendler est une actrice, chanteuse, auteure-compositrice-interprète et musicienneaméricaine née le 18 décembre 1992 à Washington. Elle est surtout connue pour avoir joué le rôle de Teddy Duncan dans la [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Channel_Original_Series série Disney Channel],Bonne chance Charlie de 2010 à 2014. Biographie Débuts Née à Washington1, Bridgit Claire Mendler s'est installée à l'âge de 8 ans avec ses parents, Leah et Harry Mendler, à Mill Valley, près de San Francisco, en Californie2. Dès lors, elle se découvre une passion pour la comédie et commence à jouer au théâtre. À seulement 8 ans, elle obtient des rôles importants dans des pièces de théâtre dramatiques ou musicales. Elle devient alors la plus jeune actrice de théâtre lors du festival San Francisco Fringe1,3. « J'avais 11 ans lorsque j'ai joué une pièce de théâtre en Californie du Nord et j'avais beaucoup aimé. Alors j'ai décidé de devenir actrice ; je me suis trouvé un agent4, j'ai tourné dans des publicités, faisais du doublage, etc. »5. En 2007, elle tourne son premier film, Alice dans tous ses états, une comédie adaptée de la série de romans Alice de l'auteure Phyllis Reynolds Naylor. Elle enregistre aussi les chœurs sur la chanson''Free Spirit'' interprétée par Alyson Stoner. En 2008, elle joue le rôle de Kristen Gregory dans The Clique, adapté du roman éponyme puis tourne avec Lindsay Lohan En cloque mais pas trop (le film, qui devait sortir au cinéma, est finalement diffusé à la télévision sur ABC Family en 2009, réunissant plus de 2,1 millions de téléspectateurs9).En 2004 elle prête sa voix au film d'animation The Legend of Buddha6. À 13 ans, elle joue dans un épisode du feuilleton télévisé Hôpital central7. Cette même année, elle prête sa voix au personnage Thorn dans le jeu vidéo Bone: The Great Cow Race8. Début 2009, elle obtient un rôle récurrent dans la série Disney Channel, Les Sorciers de Waverly Place, aux côtés de Selena Gomez et David Henrie : elle joue Juliet Van Heusen10, une vampire qui deviendra la petite amie de Justin Russo11. Cette même année, elle a un petit rôle dans le film Alvin et les Chipmunks 2''pour lequel elle déclare : « C'était très cool, en fait. Ils tournaient tout d'abord la scène avec ces petites poupées qui faisaient la même taille que les Chipmunks et, ensuite, ils les retiraient. Du coup, lorsqu'on tournait une scène, il n'y avait rien. Dans une scène, Alvin me tenait le doigt. On a dû refaire cette scène plusieurs fois car je ne plaçais jamais mon doigt au bon endroit. C'est cool et à la fois compliqué, mais très intéressant. »12. ''Bonne chance Charlie et débuts dans la musique En 2011, elle joue le rôle principal dans le téléfilm Disney Channel, Lemonade Mouth17, qui réunit plus de 5,7 millions de téléspectateurs lors de sa première diffusion18. Pour la bande originale du film, sortie le12 avril 2011, elle enregistre de nombreuses chansons. Le premier single Somebody, sorti le 4 mars 2011, se vend à plus de 6 000 exemplaires dès la première semaine19 et se place à la 89e position dans le Billboard Hot 10020 ; le deuxième single, Determinate, à la 51e place20. Malgré les rumeurs, la chaîne abandonne l'idée d'une suite21.En janvier 200913, après avoir passé plusieurs auditions, Bridgit obtient le rôle principal dans la série Disney Channel, Bonne chance Charlie : celui de Teddy Duncan, une adolescente de 17 ans qui fait des vidéos pour sa petite sœur âgée de 2 ans, Charlie, que celle-ci pourra regarder lorsqu'elle sera plus grande14. Adam Bonnet, le vice-président de Disney Channel, a déclaré être « tombé amoureux » de Bridgit : « Elle a toutes les qualités d'une star Disney. »15. Elle enregistre aussi le générique de la série intitulée Hang In There Baby. L'épisodepilote est diffusé sur Disney Channel le 4 avril 2010 et réunit plus de 4,6 millions de téléspectateurs16. Elle tient la même année un petit rôle dans Le Chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2, sorti directement en DVD22 et enregistre le single This Is My Paradise qui sort le 11 janvier 201123. Le 31 mars 2011, on apprend qu'elle a signé un contrat avec le label Hollywood Records et commencé à travailler sur son premier album19,24. Cette même année, elle tourne Bonne chance Charlie, le film, adapté de la série. Il est diffusé le 2 décembre 2011 surDisney Channel et réunit plus de 7 millions de téléspectateurs25. Elle a également coécrit et enregistré la chanson I'm Gonna Run to You pour l'occasion26. ''Hello My Name Is... Le 3 août 201228 sort ''Ready or Not, premier single de son premier album studio Hello My Name Is...29,30,19. Coécrit par Bridgit Mendler, Emanuel Kiriakou et Evan Bogart, il entre à la 49e place dans le Billboard Hot 10020et à la 26e place dans le Top 40 Mainstream31 ; il s'écoule à plus de 21 000 exemplaires dès la première semaine. En janvier 2013, il est certifié or32.En 2012, Bridgit apparaît dans un épisode de la série Dr House où elle joue le rôle de Callie Rogers, une jeune fugitive souffrant d'une mystérieuse maladie27. Elle prête ensuite sa voix au personnage de Arrietty dans le film d'animation Arrietty, le petit monde des chapardeurs et enregistre la chanson Summertime. L'album sort le 22 octobre 2012 ; il se place à la 30e position dans le Billboard 20033 et se vend à plus de 18 000 exemplaires la première semaine. Pour promouvoir l'album, elle sort deux autres singles : Forgot to Laugh et Top of the World. Elle interprète Ready or Not sur le plateau de X Factor le 13 décembre 201234. En mai 2013, on apprend qu'elle tourne la quatrième saison de Bonne chance Charlie tout en étant étudiante à l'université de Californie du Sud36. Elle fait aussi une petite apparition dans l'épisode 11 de la série Disney Channel Violetta dans son propre rôle.Elle effectue dans la foulée sa première tournée, Bridgit Mendler: Live in Concert, reprenant toutes les chansons à l'exception de Rocks at My Window et Hold On for Dear Love. En 2013 sort le single Hurricane35, vendu à plus de 100 977 exemplaires, suivi de Top of the World. Son style et ses capacités à rapper sont comparés à Cher Lloyd et Karmin.[réf. nécessaire] Le 9 août 2013, Bridgit Mendler confirme dans une interview sur le site Billboard qu'elle travaille actuellement sur son deuxième album et écrit une nouvelle chanson[réf. nécessaire]. La chanson devrait sortir courant 2014. Elle dévoile en avril le titre officiel du nouveau single Rome. Vie privée Depuis mai 2011, Bridgit est en couple avec son partenaire dans Bonne chance Charlie, Shane Harper37. Cependant, ce n'est qu'en septembre 2012 qu'elle confirme leur relation : « Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre dès l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés... Il nous a fallu deux ans. »38. En 2012, elle est apparue dans le clip de ce dernier, Rocketship, où elle joue sa petite amie. Galerie Category:Guest Star